Slow Dancing: The Engagement Ball
by TwilightLover455
Summary: Sequel to Slow Dancing. The day has finally arrived for Danny and Sam's engagement ball as Sam's mother has called it and she's taken complete control over the party planning and has gone all out in expense, going overboard much to Danny and Sam's horror.


_Hello everyone! I decided to write the follow up sequel to Slow Dancing, taking place at their engagement ball. I do recommend you read Slow Dancing first if you haven't already. I really hope the sequel is good so enjoy reading it!_

Title: Slow Dancing: The Engagement Ball

Summary: Sequel to Slow Dancing. The day has finally arrived for Danny and Sam's engagement ball as Sam's mother has called it and she's taken complete control over the party planning and has gone all out in expense, going overboard much to Danny and Sam's horror.

Pairing: DannyxSam

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. All rights belong to Butch Hartman.

* * *

Slow Dancing: The Engagement Ball

The engagement party of Danny and Sam was currently unfolding. Sorry, ball. Engagement ball according to Sam's mother Pamela Manson who was currently busying herself snapping out orders and also mingling with a few guests.

And going against her only daughter's wishes, she took complete control over the party plans having been told many times by Sam not to take control and having been given only small orders of picking the venue and inviting which family members could come and went totally overboard. She went and bought the most expensive food from different parts of the world. She went and hired only the best butler service, waitresses and waiters and the highly best orchestra band all for her daughter's engagement. And the venue itself was at a castle ballroom with Pamela's friend being in high places.

The only thing Sam had managed to stop her mother from doing was buying the show stopping engagement dress. And knowing her mother, oh so well, she would have likely to buy a massive gown with the biggest hoop skirt and sleeves, all glittery and sparkly and pure white or pink…yep most defiantly would have been all pink.

Pamela Manson was going around the large ballroom, saying hello to every guest and holding a long flute of expensive champagne. Her husband Jeremy Manson was rolling his eyes playfully and talking to one of his work colleagues. Pamela was ordering around the waiter and waitresses who were all holding silver platters of tiny finger foods. "Make sure everyone gets a taste and don't let anybody hog the whole platter!" she said.

A few children came running by her skirts of her large dark blue gown. "No running children! You'll leave scuff marks on the floor!" she cried out. The children didn't care, all they were interested in was to catch their friend who wasn't tagged. Maddie Fenton was walking around and admiring the decorations of the engagement party. She was wearing a beautiful cream dress with a single shoulder strap, the strap covered in a black lace pattern of flowers going down her left side and flowing down like a waterfall to the bottom of her gown touching the ground.

Jack Fenton was, surprisingly not wearing his orange and black jumpsuit with that tie. With Maddie lecturing, he was donning a black suit. However, he wasn't without his ghost hunting equipment.

Seeing Pamela, Maddie walked over. She managed to catch Pamela's words of scuffing the floor. "They're only children Pamela. Let them play!" she said. "They'll scuff the floor! I had hundreds spent on getting it cleaned to perfection for tonight! It's Sammy's big night." She said. "And it's my sweetie's big night too Pamela. Like it or not, we're gonna be related soon." And with that said, Maddie took a sip. "And lighten up for once! Have fun and let loose! You did a grand job and now's the time to let your hair down!" and she walked off. "Maybe she's right…" Pamela whispered to herself. But that became short-lived when she spotted the same kids weaving through the legs of the waiters. They almost toppled over, with the silver platters of food almost falling. "Kids what have I told you!" and she marched on over to the kids. They laughed as they began to run away from Pamela.

Sam Manson was in her dark purple robe, looking into a three mirrored lit up vanity mirror. Her mother even had the room decorated like a celebrity dressing room equipped with everything. Valerie Gray was sitting on the queen sized bed on its softest bedcovers. She wore a sleeveless simple A line purple dress. The bust had a sparkling silver belt around it, lifting up the cups of the bodice and shaping her nicely.

Her hair was curled and flowing down her back as she tipped her head back thanks to Jazz who had helped her earlier before she went get changed. Sam finished with her eyeshadow and put the soft makeup brush down. She looked on at her sparkling diamond engagement ring Danny bought her. The diamonds glistened in the light as she moved her hand around. The door opened and closed with the sounds of footsteps and heavy breathing. "I got the dress up." Jazz said returning into the room. She was dressed up in beautiful flowing jungle green coloured dress. A single shoulder strap was over her shoulder and flowed down her arm and back delicately down touching the floor. The bottom part also flowed down joining the strap on the floor. In the middle of the dress was a single diamond line where the strap's line began going up. Her long red hair was up in a delicate yet elegant hairstyle, her new fringe sweeping to the right with a curl and a small Alice band. She also wore small teardrop earrings.

"Wow Jazz you look incredible!" Sam said. "Thanks Sam but you're going to look even more so." She unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress. Sam had agreed to wear a white dress to the party to make her mother happy as Pamela insisted Sam wear white to the engagement ball as well as her wedding as she wanted Sam to stand out, her being the bride.

A shimmering almost sparkling dress was revealed. The bodice was a heart shaped neckline, the bodice then shaping in. The skirts flowed down and had a thin lace shimmering trail wrapped almost elegantly around the skirts gown. The sleeves were very short but looked delicate.

"I've gotta admit Jazz, that dress looks very beautiful." Sam said approving the dress. "Quick someone call Hello! Magazine, Sam Manson approves of a gown!" Valerie laughed. "But you're right, it's absolutely gorgeous. Where'd you find it Jazz?" she added.

"Online. Your mother's orders were to find a show-stopper. But she had all these ridiculous large hoop skirt gowns in mind and I knew you would say nope and rip up the gown to shreds so I got this one. Also, the skirt size she wanted you to have, you would never have gotten through a door! Now, let's get you all dressed up!" Jazz said.

Tucker was walking up towards a door in the same hallway. He knocked three times. "Come in." said a muffled voice. Tucker allowed himself inside the room and saw his best friend Danny Fenton pacing around, his hands in his pockets, undone tie and a few shirt buttons left open. On the bed, sat Dash Baxter, Wulf and Frostbite. "Hey dude you alright?" Tucker asked. "I'm fine Tuck…at least I hope so."

"It's normal to feel nervous on your engagement party O' Great One." Frostbite told him. "Yeah but I should feel nervous on my wedding day which isn't far away." He said back. "Danny just chill. You got this. Now why isn't your tie and shirt buttons done?" Tucker walked up and flicked Danny on the nose. "Ow Tucker! Sam usually helps me." He said. "Aww…well suck it up Danny. She's getting ready and not here right now."

Danny frowned and left his tie and buttons alone. "Is Paulina coming then Dash?" he said, changing the subject to take the nerves away. "Yeah. She's bought a lovely ballgown fit for the occasion. She even showed Mrs Manson the dress and she loved it."

Of course with their mutual love for pretty pink gowns and other girly things, Paulina and Pamela hit it off as best friends. They would occasionally shop together when they could. Danny tried to do his tie but he really wanted Sam to tie it. He loved the way she would gently brush her delicate fingers across his neck as she did his buttons…Danny sighed. "Tucker, please can you go and get Sam." He begged him. Tucker nodded. "I'll go get her now." He said racing out of the room.

Jazz brushed the last few strands of hair and then ran her fingers through them. "There Sam…you look so beautiful." Sam nodded. She let her hair grow a bit longer this time and Jazz had styled it in loose curls. Jazz added on a diamond Alice band, small diamond drop earrings and a red heart necklace Danny had created for Sam, using his ice powers that inside the necklace was a swirling magic of red, their love inside.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Tucker's voice came through. "No!" Jazz said. "Yes!" Sam shouted. Jazz gave her a look. "Oh let him in Jazz. It's not the wedding just yet." Sam said. Jazz gave a small apologetic smile and let Tucker in. "Hey Sam…..wow." He stopped dead in his tracks. "Tucker what's up?" Sam said.

"Oh right….Danny wants your help with his tie." He said. Sam got up following him outside. "Sam wait! Your mom will kill me if she doesn't get the grand entrance for you both!" Jazz said. "She can stuff it for all I care!" Sam yelled back. "Your shoes though!" Jazz yelled back.

But Sam was gone. Jazz huffed. "Why did her mother put me in charge of the grand entrance?" she said throwing herself next to Valerie. Valerie swirled her flute around. "Champagne?" she said offering it to Jazz. Jazz took it and glugged it down.

Sam knocked on the door. Dash answered it. "Hi Sam…whoa." He said. "Is Danny in?" she asked. "Y-Yeah. We'll give you two some privacy. Guys, let's go." He said. Frostbite and Wulf along with Tucker and Dash all headed downstairs to the ball room.

Sam walked inside and closed the door. Danny had his back to her. "Something troubling you Danny?" she asked. Hearing her voice, his head whipped around, and a glowing smile on his face. "Sam…..oh my god….Sam….." He truly saw her. The white shimmering dress, he swore was making Sam glow. "Danny…hello?" She snapped her fingers and Danny jumped. "Sorry Sam…you're just so…so fucking beautiful."

"Thanks Danny you look incredibly handsome yourself…now what's all this about your tie?" she asked him. Danny blushed. "I just…I prefer it when you do it…." He said bashfully. "Oh Danny…" She grabbed his undone tie and proceeded to wrap and tie. She looped it round and tucked in. She then did his buttons and pulled the tie up.

Jazz came in. "I'd hate to interrupt your bubble but you've got to make your "grand entrance" now."

Danny placed an arm around his future wife, grabbing his suit jacket.

At the top of a top grand staircase, the engaged couple stood. "This is just too crazy now. Why can't we just walk into a room without all this grand entrance nonsense?" Sam said. "It'll be all over soon Sam. You are their only child and let's let your mother have her moment tonight."

"Your right." Sam said. They eloped arms and Jazz lead them to the staircase. At the top, Jazz straightened Sam's skirts. Downstairs, all the children were now hyped by the sugar they ate and were all over the place. Pamela was of course still chasing them. Jazz took a peek. "You two may as well go downstairs now as your mother Sam is too busy chasing hyper children to notice you two coming down."

Sam picked up her skirts. "I'm happy to do that otherwise." Danny grabbed her arm and led her downstairs. They smiled at each-other at the bottom and then turned. Danny and Sam looked on at the horror unfolding them that was their engagement party. All the children were playing tag now. The waiters and waitresses were serving many adults. A little ballroom waltz was being performed with an orchestra. Pamela was shouting out new orders to the butlers along with the waiters and waitresses.

"Holy shit…Mom's gone all out there hasn't she…I wouldn't mind a little chaos now would you?" Sam asked Danny beside her. "What like my Dad thinking there's a ghost and just yells out I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule? And then begin blasting?" Danny answered questionably.

Sam nodded. "Yeah I wouldn't mind that either." He said smiling. Tucker came bounding down the stairs, PDA firmly glued to his hand. "Your mom's a little miffed she's missed your grand entrance." He said, tapping and typing on his PDA. Pamela stopped her ordering about and saw Sam. She walked over, her gown skirts swishing as she walked faster. "Sammy….you….you look so beautiful…." She said. Sam gave her a hug. "Thanks Mom."

"Now see, if you wore gowns or small dresses more often to occasions with me like this, then…"

"Don't push your luck Mom." Sam said cutting her off at the mention of wearing a ballgown at a ball with her mother. Pamela giggled and ran her hand through Sam's hair. "You've made quite the effort."

"Well, it's not every day you get to throw such a….ball for your only child's engagement so I thought, I may as well wear a gown of some sort…for you."

"It's really beautiful. Why couldn't this be your wedding gown then?"

"I actually have another gown in mind Mom." Pamela opened her mouth but Sam stopped her. "Don't get any ideas. I already told you you're pushing your luck Mom." Sam laughed and walked toward the guests. Danny gave a quick smile and wave and rushed to catch up with Sam. He spun around a waiter and grabbed two long flutes of champagne. He tapped Sam and she spun round, him handing her a flute.

They held hands and their glass. "Ready to mingle then?" Danny said. "If we must." Sam replied. They went in and began their hellos, Sam getting many compliments on her dress. They spent possibly around two hours and a half, maybe longer, going through various guests saying hello to them and having small conversations with most of them, the conversation topics mostly focused on the upcoming wedding and also Sam's 'showstopper' dress of the evening. And after all that, they soon reached Maddie who was in the middle of the room. "Hey Mom." Danny said greeting his mother, his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Oh hiya sweetie! Sam! Oh you look gorgeous!" Maddie said, hugging Sam gently minding her dress as if it was very fragile and could spilt easily at any second. "Thanks Mrs Fenton." Sam smiled. "Sam you know you can call me Maddie you know." She smiled. "Okay then Maddie." Maddie smiled brighter. "Where's Dad at?" Danny asked, looking for him in the mass crowd. "Most likely hunting down for fudge as usual." Maddie replied.

"Hey Danny-boy!" Jack said suddenly popping up behind his son, holding the whole platter of fudge. "I see Mom made sure there was lots of fudge supplied." Sam said, staring at the mini mountain of fudge on the silver platter Jack was holding onto. "It is really good." He said, chomping his way through the delicious sweet treat. "I'll be sure to tell my mom that." Sam laughed. "So, how are you enjoying the…." Sam was cut off by the loud sound of a bell chiming and echoing through the large ballroom. "Ladies and Gentleman. Boys and Girls. Dinner is served." A deep voice boomed out by a butler who stood tall and proper. Sam and Danny both sighed as they both downed down the rest of their champagne.

Everyone was seated in an arranged seating plan around round tables with the traditional long rectangle table for the bride, groom, best man, maid of honour, bridesmaids and their family. Maddie, Jack and Jazz with Tucker sat on Danny's side with Pamela, Jeremy, Ida and the bridesmaids being of Sam's little cousins sat on Sam's side. A flock of waiters and waitresses began serving silver dishes to various tables, serving Danny and Sam's table first. "The menu's going to be really fancy isn't it?" Danny asked Sam. "Knowing my dear mother, yes." She said. Sam lifted the silver lid, one of her favourite vegetarian dishes as a small fancy appetizer. Danny lifted his own silver lid to find a completely different fancy appetizer. "This is looking more like an actual proper wedding menu doesn't it to you Sam?" Danny asked. "I'm pretty sure it is a proper wedding menu. But hey, at least if we like it then we can have it for our wedding and that will be one less thing to worry about right?" Sam said. "Yeah I guess so…wait, you're worried about the menu? Why?" Danny asked, sounding a little bit confused.

"A little bit worried yeah because... well, I'm vegetarian of course and I have that side covered but it's the other side for anyone who isn't a vegetarian. I'm not exactly the best person for that whereas… you are."

"Hey, you don't need to worry about the menu. This one can be a plan B if we can't decide our wedding menu. How's that sound?" He said. "A lot better." She said as Danny gave her a smile.

The rest of the engagement ball dinner went without a hitch, with every single person enjoying themselves and the food. Sam had finished before anyone else and was tearing a napkin, rolling it in small balls. Danny soon finished his last bite and looked at Sam who was staring into space, her hands still tearing up the napkin. "Hey, you bored over there?" he asked. Sam snapped out of her trance and looked at Danny. "Oh…yeah sorry." Sam said, throwing the remaining piece of the napkin down. "So, what did you think of this menu then?" He asked her.

"Honestly, not too bad from my side. But what about you?"

"Also, not bad but maybe we should defiantly try out on deciding a menu ourselves first and then see." Danny said as he leaned a little to his left and placing his arm over Sam's shoulder. Sam nodded. "Agreed." Suddenly, the sound of a fork being hit against a wineglass filled the room, silence falling. Pamela stood up addressing the room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would just like to say thank you for attending tonight for my darling Sammy's engagement ball and celebrating her engagement to Danny Fenton. I'm so happy for you Sam and honoured to have had the pleasure of throwing you this magnificent ball in order to celebrate."

Danny and Sam raised eyebrows. "Yeah, let's call it that Mom." She whispered. "Oh let's let her have this moment for now." Danny whispered back. "Sure, there's been a ton of times back when you were all rebellious teenagers where I wouldn't agree on you hanging out with Danny and your other friend Tucker Foley." Pamela said looking at Tucker. Tucker waved as Danny and Sam waved back laughing. "Thank you for mentioning me Mrs Manson!" he said, the room filling with laughter.

"Yeah...And the day when you announced that you and Danny were officially a couple, I admit I got worried and protective just like any other parent but I was happy as well and I'm even happier now that you two are finally getting married. I'm so proud of you sweetie and I love you. And Danny, I welcome you with warm arms. So, I'd love everybody now to raise a glass and toast to the happy couple Danny and Sam." Pamela raised her own, everyone else following as they too chanted out their toast to the couple, glasses clinking making a loud clink sound echoing in the large room.

After the toast and dinner, everyone went back and filled the large ballroom, the orchestra playing more classical music on Pamela's orders. Danny kept his arm secure over Sam's shoulders and they both walked slowly through the mass of people, greeting everyone as they congratulated them. As Sam and Danny were about to reach Maddie, Jack and Jazz the sound of bell being rung making them turn around. The same butler who addressed when it was dinner stood tall again as he began to address everyone. "Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls. Mrs Manson requests Miss Manson and Master Fenton perform their dance." Pamela walked up to them. "It's time to dance you two." she said. Danny and Sam began walking up to the centre which was now empty with the crowd circling around it. "Oh boy." Sam whispered as she began to feel nervous.

"Master Fenton?" Danny said biting his lip trying not to laugh. "Let's not speak of that again. Although, I'm glad he didn't address our full names." Sam said. They stood in the centre of the room. Sam then remembered her mother saying she and Danny had to perform the waltz. She bit her lip, anxiously. "Sam? What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I literally forgot about this damn dance until now when it was addressed! My Mom is pretty much still expecting a formal waltz." Sam said. "Seriously?" Danny asked. Sam nodded. "But I don't want to do the waltz. I want to dance just like we did the other night."

"Then we will. Forget the waltz. Look, your mom may have taken complete control over the party, ball, whatever this is but she doesn't have complete control over what we choose to do." Danny said. Sam smiled. "Your right. Okay, let's do this."

Sam imagined she was back in her room, with Danny being just them two alone together. The music started. Danny stepped forward beginning and Sam stepped backwards. Danny began moving Sam in the simple steps backwards and forwards just like he did the other night. Sam remembered he steps and she was soon spinning around the floor with Danny like a professional. Sam felt like they were once again dancing on air, feeling just like she did then. A few spins were thrown in and some dips and kisses here and there were thrown in as well.

Sam looked in Danny's blue eyes and she felt lost in them again feeling safe with him holding her and loved by him. Danny was looking into Sam's purple eyes and he too was lost in them again feeling the same safeness and love by her. The couple felt like they were in their own bubble alone. The crowd watching were simply admiring the couple's passionate love for one another. Their dancing may not be matching the waltz's music but they didn't care either. They were more interested in the couple's own dance.

Maddie smiled on as she watched her son dance with Sam. She quickly swiped away a stray happy tear. She looked up at Jack who had happy tears flowing down his cheeks. "Danny looks so happy. He's all grown up now Maddie." He said, wiping away the river of tears with his handkerchief and blowing his nose. "He sure has Jack." Maddie replied. She took Jack's hand and leaned in to his side, Jack smiling at her as he squeezed her hand. Jazz smiled at her parents and little brother. "I'm so proud of you little brother." She said, her too wiping a stray happy tear away.

Even though Pamela was looking on in awe at her daughter dancing, she was a little miffed that they weren't dancing the waltz like she told Sam to do a few weeks ago. "Sammy really does look happy…although they aren't doing the waltz I specifically told her to do…" She said. Jeremy just sipped his fourth glass of champagne. "I knew you were going to say something about the waltz." He said. Ida rolled her eyes. "Oh untighten your twisted panties Pamela. Sam's having fun! And so she should be, waltz or no waltz." She said and rightly so.

As the music came to a close, Danny and Sam ended their dance and finishing it with a kiss, their little bubble popping as they soon heard the applause of everyone, bringing them out of their little world together. Pamela and Maddie both went up to Sam and Danny and hugged them. "That was the sweetest dance I've ever seen! Where'd you learn that?" Maddie asked. "I had a great teacher." Sam said looking at Danny. "Well it sure was romantic little brother." Jazz said walking over and hugging Danny. "Thanks Jazz."

"Don't forget us too guys." Tucker said jokingly as he came by with Valerie on his arm. "Yeah you guys, that was great! I think everyone loved it." Valerie said. "So Mom, you aren't bothered then that we didn't do the waltz like you requested we do?" Sam asked. "Well, a little bit yeah…" She said. Sam blinked a couple of times. "Wow, okay…I knew you would be. Still though, all those YouTube dance tutorial videos for nothing." She said.

"I wouldn't say all for nothing." He said placing his arm back over Sam's shoulders and leaning her into his side and kissing her forehead. Suddenly the same little children from before came running by, squealing and laughing out loud as they zipped past Pamela's skirts. "Again with the running children! Wait, aren't those your cousins Sam? They'll scuff up their clothes and this darned floor! Girls! Excuse me you two." Pamela went chasing after Sam's cousins fearing most for their clothes and the floor being ruined.

"Classic mother." Sam said. Danny chuckled. "Hey we're gonna go and dance for a bit. But congrats you guys and have fun!" Valerie said dragging Tucker with her. Jazz laughed. "I'm gonna go join Mom and Dad again. We're gonna be heading back home soon. See you two later." Jazz said hugging them again. "Thanks Jazz. And thank you for helping me earlier get ready." Sam said. "No problem Sam. Anytime." Jazz said before she walked into the crowd.

"That dance was really something O Great One!" Frostbite said appearing. "Thanks Frostbite." Danny said.

Wulf suddenly came bounding around the corner and saw Danny. He gave him and Sam a big hug. "Thanks Wulf." They said laughing at Wulf's excitement. "Well we best be heading off back to the Ghost Zone now. We'll see you both soon O Great One." Frostbite said. "Thanks for coming Frostbite and Wulf. It means a lot to us." Danny said.

"Hey Danny. Sam. I just wanted to come by quickly and say congratulations again and that dance was really sweet." Dash said as popped up behind them. "Thanks Dash." Sam said turning around with Danny in tow. "Yeah. Anyway I better get to Paulina. We've got to head back to our hotel soon and she's been drinking quite abit of champagne tonight and starting to get abit tipsy. That should be fun." He chuckled. "Well thank you Dash and thanks for coming." Danny said shaking his hand. "No problem. Enjoy the rest of your night you two." And with that Dash walked away disappearing into the crowd.

"So how do you feel now after the dance?" Danny asked her. "A lot better now. And I have you to thank for that." She said poking his arm. "Hey like you said I'm a great teacher." He said giving a slight smirk. "You sure are." Sam chuckled. Danny began twirling Sam in and out until he held her in his arms. "Ready to become Mrs Fenton then?" He asked. Sam looked up at him, reached up to him, their lips meeting in another passionate kiss, her fingers threading through his hair and him holding on to her tightly against him and his fingers threading through her hair. They soon broke apart and smiled goofily at each other.

"Oh yeah I am. Bring it on ghost boy."

The End

* * *

 _I really hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)  
_


End file.
